Se Hun
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 세훈 / Sehun *'Nombre real:' 오세훈 / Oh Se Hun *'Nombre chino:' 吳世勛 / Wú Shì Xūn *'Nombre japonés:' オ・セフン / O se hun *'Nombre en inglés:' Stephen Oh / Stephen Wu *'Apodos:' Senshine, Sehunnie,Hunnie,Hun y Willis. *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 183cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre': O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Un día cuando estaba en sexto año de primaria, mientras comía ddeokbokki con sus amigos en la calle, se le acercó un miembro del staff de SM y le entregó una tarjeta preguntándole si quería hacer una audición. Él, aún pequeño, se asustó, ya que siempre su madre le había dicho "Si te encuentras con alguien extraño corre, sólo corre", así que él comenzó a correr del representante, pero éste lo persiguió durante 30 minutos. Entraría oficialmente a la SM a través de S.M. Casting System en el 2008. 'Debut' El día 9 de Enero del 2012, Sehun fue presentado como el quinto integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. Se Hun fue presentado en el teaser numero 7, luego en el numero 8, en el 9 junto a Lu Han, en el 13 y en el 22 junto a Lay. Dramas *Dear Archimedes (2017) *EXO Next Door (2015) *Welcome to Royal Villa (jTBC, 2013) Cameo *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) Cameo Películas *Catman (2018) Programas de TV *'2018:'“The Culprit is You” - Netflix *'2017':“Hello Counselor”- KBS2 (13.11.2017 junto a Suho) *'2016: '''EXO Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO ) *'2015:' The Exploration Of The World (26.06.2015, junto a Chen) *'2014:' Running Man (17.08.2014) junto a Kai *'2014:' Show! Music Core (04.01.2014 junto a Xiumin como MC especiales) *'2013:' The human conditio (05.10.2013 junto a Xiumin, Suho, Luhan y Kai) *'2013:' Idol Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Kris, Xiumin, LuHan y Tao) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, junto a Xiumin, D.O, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, junto a Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Xiumin, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Star King (06.07.13, junto a Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun y Kai) *'2013:' The Voice of Korea (31.05.13, junto a Luhan) Programas de Radio *'2016': “Kiss the Radio -KBS COOL FM (2016-01-11 junto CHEN ) *'2015:' MBC Kim Shinyoung Noon's Hope Song (25.06.2015, junto a Baekhyun y Xiumin) *'2015:' Choi Hwa Jung Power Time (23.06.2015, junto a Chanyeol y Chen) *'2014:' SBS-R Power Jung Sunhee (18.01.2014, junto a Baekhyun) *'2014:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (10.01.2014, junto a D.O y Chanyeol) Videos Musicales *BoA- Who Are You (2015) *SUPER JUNIOR D&E - Chok chok dance (2015, ''Cameo) *Girls Generation-TTS - Twinkle (2012) Anuncios *'2013:' TROT X (junto a Suho y Chanyeol) - (Preview) '' Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' EXO **'Posición:' Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae. **'Símbolo:' Viento *'Educación:' School of Performing Arts Seoul (Graduado) *'Familia:' Madre (Canadiense), Padre (Coreano) y Hermano mayor (3 años mayor) *'Idiomas: Coreano (lengua nativa), Chino (Semi-avanzado), Inglés (Básico), Japonés (Básico). *'''Hobbies: Ver vídeos e ir de compras, hacer ejercicio prácticar Deportes y nadar. *'Entrenamiento: '''Mediados de 2008 hasta principios de 2012. *'Habilidades: Actuar y Bailar. *'''Comida Favorita: Sushi y cualquier tipo de Carne. *'Color favorito:' Blanco y Negro. *'Género musical favorito: '''Hip-Hop. *'Modelo a seguir:' BoA. *'lema:' ''“Vivir consiste en hacer lo que quieres hacer”. *'Religión: '''Cristianismo *'Mascota:' Un perro Bichon frisé llamado Vivi *En su escuela era parte del grupo de escaladores. *Es ex ulzzang. *Estaba en el décimo grado, cuando se unió a SM. Ingresó a través del S.M. Casting System el año 2008. *Fue voluntario en el refugio RCY para ayudar a los niños con discapacidad por lo que jugó con ellos y puso en orden las instalaciones. *Reemplazó a Minho de SHINee en el SMTOWN Live Tour in Tokyo en la canción "Love Like Oxygen". *Esta practicando natación y se ha vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. *Es el miembro coreano con el nivel de idioma chino más avanzado. *Usa brackets "linguales" por detrás de su dentadura, a causa de esto tiene problemas con la pronunciación de la “s”, reemplazándola por el sonido “Th”. *Gano el premio Gaon Weibo Star Award con 27.48 billones de menciones. *El 24 de febrero 2016 se anunció que Sehun protagonizará la película china ''I Love Catman. El rodaje comenzó en marzo de 2016. *Es fan de Adam Sevani bailarin de Step Up. *Sus fans internacionales por agradecimiento por el día de su cumpleaños compraron un terreno al que lo pusieron a nombre de "Lord Se Hun". *Es fanático de la ex modelo de Victoria Secret, Miranda Kerr. Incluso le regaló un álbum de EXODUS, autografiado, diciéndole que era un gran fan. Miranda agradeció el gesto en su cuenta de Instagram. *Fue nominado por Su Ho a realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" el cual aceptó. Nominó a Yoona de Girls Generation, Geonil de Supernova y Baek Hyun .Ver vídeo. *Sehun comparte la habitación con Suho. *Fue invitado al desfile de modas de Louis Vuitton's en París siendo el mejor vestido según Louis. Cuándo llegó a París para el desfiló causo mucho revuelo que todos los presentes quedaron asombrados por la inmensidad de fans que lo esperaban. *En Infinity Challenge, Park Myung Soo nombró a Sehun "Willis" por su apariencia de extranjero y no recordar su nombre. Éste nombre se volvió viral en Corea y fue TT mundial en Twitter. *Los miembros dijeron que el cuerpo de Sehun había sido bendecido por los dioses, ya que no importa que coma, a él no se le hincha la cara, ni engorda. *Le preguntaron cuál era su amuleto de la suerte para la revista Non-no y él dijo su cristiandad y el ser religioso. *Lay dijo que muchas veces Sehun se comunicaba con él en chino, asombrándose por el gran esfuerzo que demuestra aprendiendo su lengua materna y así poder comunicarse con sus fans chinas. *Cuando estaba filmando Dear Archimedes el director y parte del staff se sorprendieron al ver que al momento de actuar y entrar en el personaje era una persona completamente diferente y seria, ya que ellos creían que no se lo tomaría del todo con seriedad al momento de grabar. *Donó $8.700 a una fundación de niños en Seúl. *En su época de trainee su canción favorita era "Baby" de Justin Bieber. *Actualmente el junto a Chan Yeol son los miembros con mas seguidores en Instagram con un total de 11.1 millones de seguidores Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) * Instagram Oficial * Weibo Galería Sehun01.jpg Sehun02.jpg Sehun03.jpg Sehun04.jpg Sehun05.jpg Sehun06.jpg Sehun07.jpg Sehun08.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMC Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapero Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang